Affinity
Affinity is the in-game mechanic for experience points. Warframes, Archwings, Companions and weapons are all capable of earning Affinity. It is earned by killing enemies, hacking terminals, completing objectives/Missions, using Warframe powers, or picking up Affinity Orbs. Affinity is only shown numerically in the player's profile. Elsewhere, they are shown only as progress bars to the next level for that piece of equipment, such as in the Arsenal, during missions, or in the end-mission report. Upon gaining enough Affinity, equipment will rank up and (once the equipment's rank exceeds a player's Mastery Rank) gain one extra point of Mod capacity (two points when supercharged via an Orokin Catalyst or Orokin Reactor), used for applying mods. Affinity is stored in each specific item, not the player's character/account; if an item is sold or used in crafting, it loses all of its associated Affinity and ranks. Affinity indirectly affects a player's Mastery Rank. A player gains 200 Mastery points per affinity level on a previously unranked Warframe, Archwing or Companion, and 100 Mastery points per level on a previously unranked weapon. Once a player has acquired sufficient Mastery points, they can take the test to increase their Mastery Rank. The amount of Affinity a weapon or frame has earned during a mission can be seen in the post-mission report, just to the left of the reward info box, where it is referred to as XP (experience). Using the Affinity Booster, purchasable for , doubles Affinity gain for 3 days, 7 days with the booster, or 30 days with the booster. Some Prime Access packages also have special 90-day Affinity boosters. Acquisition Warframe Affinity Warframes and weapons gain Affinity for several types of actions, detailed below. Unless specified otherwise, all Affinity gained uses the split according to the general rule: 25% of the amount goes to your Warframe and 75% of the amount is divided evenly among all equipped weapons (18.75% each for four weapons while Arch-gun is summoned through Archgun Deployer, 25% each for three, 37.5% each for two, or the full 75% if only one is equipped). *'Kill an enemy with a Warframe ability.' All of the Affinity goes to the Warframe. *'Kill an enemy with a weapon.' Half of the Affinity goes to the Warframe and half to the killing weapon. *'Be near an allied Tenno when they kill an enemy.' When within 50 meters of an ally (200 meters while using a Fosfor) when they kill an enemy, you gain the same total Affinity, distributed according to the general rule specified above. This doesn't reduce the Affinity gained by the killing player, and doesn't reduce the Affinity gained by other nearby allies. This applies to Archwing mode with much larger ranges for shared affinity. *'No weapons equipped.' All of the Affinity goes to the Warframe. **This applies when the only equipped weapons are overridden by ability-created ones. (E.g. Using while only having a melee weapon equipped.) *'For Archwing, in Archwing missions,' the range within which to gain experience from allied Tenno is 4 times increased. (200 metres, 800 with a Fosfor) Operator Affinity Operators gain their own Affinity, similar to a Warframe. *'Kill an enemy with an Operator ability.' All of the Affinity goes to the Operator. *'Kill an enemy with a weapon.' Half of the Affinity goes to the Operator and half to the killing weapon. *'Be near an allied Tenno when they kill an enemy.' When within 50 meters of an ally (200 meters while using a Fosfor) when they kill an enemy, you gain the same total Affinity. The Affinity is distributed by 25% for the Operator, 37.5% for the Amp, and 37.5% for their unused melee slot. *'No Weapons equipped.' All of the Affinity goes to the Operator. Companion Affinity Companions gain their own Affinity, similar to Tenno. *'The Companion kills an enemy.' Total Affinity upon kills is equal to that gained by Tenno. The owner of the Companion gains no Affinity. **'Kills with its weapon.' Affinity is split between the Companion and its weapon 50/50%. **'Kills with an ability.' 100% Affinity to the Companion. *'The Companion uses an ability.' Amount varies by ability.needed 100% goes to the Companion. *'A nearby Tenno, but not the Companion's owner, kills an enemy.' Affinity gained by the Companion does not detract from that gained by its owner. **Affinity is split between the Companion and its weapon 50/50%. **100% Affinity to the Companion in the absence of a weapon. Other Affinity Sources *'Use a Warframe/Archwing ability.' Affinity equal to the base energy cost, in most cases. *'Hack a terminal.' 50 Affinity. *'Complete an objective.' *'Collect an Affinity Orb.' 100 Affinity. *'Scanning with the Codex Scanner.' **'Scanning objects.' 10 Affinity. **'Scanning enemies.' Affinity equal to 1/3 of gain upon killing the enemy (rounded down). ***'Stealth scan.' Affinity equal to gain upon killing the enemy. Note: Special items such as Archwing weapons and Operator Amps can only receive Affinity while they are deployed. Otherwise they do not receive any Affinity at all, from any source. Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus Killing unaware enemies will trigger a Stealth Kill Affinity Bonus, which increases the amount of affinity that a player gains from killing said enemy. A notification appears in a player's HUD to the left of the shield counter upon performing a stealth kill, which will display the bonus affinity value for that kill, as well as the time remaining for the combo. The default bonus affinity value is 100%, which can be increased by performing a subsequent stealth attack within 30 seconds of the previous one, which will add another 100% to the bonus value, e.g. killing a second enemy stealthily will grant a 200% affinity multiplier, the third granting 300%, and so forth until it caps out at 500%, whereupon any successive stealth kills will provide said bonus as long as they are made within the time limit. Stealth kill affinity bonuses can be initiated using any attack as long as the enemy is unaware of the player's presence, though melee weapons grant twice the amount of stealth kill affinity compared to ranged weapons or abilities. The stealth kill affinity bonus resets if a kill is made on an alert enemy, or upon being attacked by an alert enemy. Only enemy units will trigger these affinity bonuses. Environmental objects like Corpus Turrets, Security Cameras, Sensor Bars, and Storage Containers will not reset the multiplier nor do they count as a stealth kill. Certain units like Sensor Regulators are also considered objects, and thus will not initiate stealth affinity bonuses. Oddly enough, certain Warframe powers (like Paralysis) and Melee Combos that initiate stagger may initiate stealth kill affinity bonuses upon performing a Counterattack Finisher, even if the enemy was previously aware of the player. Killing an enemy that spawned within 5 seconds will not count towards the stealth affinity multiplier. Bonus Affinity If a player completes a mission successfully they gain bonus Affinity based on the amount gained during the mission. Bonus Affinity is shown as yellow in the end of mission report and is an additional 125% of the base affinity earned for each item. Affinity Range When playing with other players, Affinity will be shared among you and your squad if they are within a 50-meter radius. This can be increased with Fosfors to 200m or Vazarin's Mending Unity passive (+25m at max rank). Some Warframe Abilities also have their ranges tied to this particular range. - Covenant= }} - Trinity= }} In addition, some Warframe Augment Mods may augment an ability with a mechanic tied to Affinity Range such as . Due to the sheer scale of Empyrean missions, this Range limit is ignored in regards to sharing Affinity. Level Requirements To reach a given level from unranked, a Warframe or Sentinel needs 1000 level''2 Affinity in total. A weapon needs half that amount. To reach the same level from the previous level, a Warframe or Sentinel needs 1000 (2 ''level − 1) Affinity. Again, a weapon needs half that amount. *Only for and Kuva Weapons. Note that this chart does not accurately reflect on '''total' cumulative Affinity needed to rank up to 40 as you have to Forma the weapons five times in order to increase the max rank to 40.'' Enemy Affinity Scaling When you kill an enemy, the Affinity gained is shown on screen underlined in blue. It is calculated as: Enemy Base Affinity (1 + 0.1425 Enemy Level )}} Because the square root is taken of the enemy's level, the actual benefit of facing high-level enemies is minimal. For example, killing a level 100 Napalm would give 1213 Affinity, less than twice the Affinity you would get from a level 3 Napalm (623). Therefore, "farming" Affinity is easier when killing many low level enemies instead of withstanding very powerful ones. For further reading on this subject, consider the Affinity and Affinity Density chapters of the Enemy Level Scaling article. Notes *Fully ranked equipment still accumulates Affinity even though the mission end screen does not display it. The total Affinity can be seen from a player's profile page. *Enemies in the Simulacrum when killed do not reward Affinity. *Mastery Rank Tests will not reward affinity upon completion. Media See also *Mastery Rank Patch History *Killing enemies with Operator abilities (Void Blast, Void Dash) will now grant the kill Affinity to the equipped Amp when possible. ;Changes to Sentinel XP distribution Based on reports and experiences with slow-ranking Sentinels, we have changed the way Experience is distributed amongst your feisty friends. *Previously: **Sentinel kills would split experience between your Sentinel’s weapon and your Warframe, so your Sentinel itself would miss out on experience. **Weapon kills would split evenly between your Warframe and your Weapon (50% each), then a 42% bonus chunk of experience would be given to the Sentinel and its weapon (21% each). Note that the total XP earned was 142% of what you saw on the screen – now it will be 200%. *Now: **Regular weapon kills divide experience evenly between your weapon and your Warframe (50% each). **Kills using a Warframe ability give all the experience to the Warframe (as before). **Sentinel weapon kills divide experience evenly between your Sentinel and its weapon (50% each). **Kills using a precept give all the experience to your Sentinel (as before). **Experience from other players (shared experience) is split evenly amongst your gear as follows: a quarter goes to your Warframe and a quarter goes to each of your weapons (25% each). If you have a sentinel equipped, a 100% bonus chunk of experience is split evenly between your Sentinel and its weapon (50% each). }} es:Afinidad fr:Affinité Category:Mechanics Category:Login Rewards Category:Vanilla